Retaliation ch. 3
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: Chapter 3 ofthe series(the best ch. IMO)


He stumbled backwards into the room where Carlos slept, falling over a box of papers. Carlos quickly jumped up from the bench, and grabbed his gun, pointing it at Leon. Carlos looked at Leon in disbelief as he slowly lowered his gun. "What the hell are you thinking?! I could have shot you!" Leon pushed off of the ground as he stood up. "That thing I saw earlier is gone!" "What thing?" Carlos asked. "The thing with the trenchcoat. I saw it and the other thing fighting!" Carlos tilted his head in anguish, "What thing? What did they look like?" Leon closed his eyes and sighed, "One wore a long black trenchcoat. It had a blank face. The other one was like nine feet tall! It had a trenchcoat, but it was ripped up. He had one hell of an ugly mug too." Carlos raised his eyebrow, "Wow, some description." Leon balled his fists, "What? You don't believe me?" Carlos answered back, "No, it's not that. It's just that I don't really care about them. All I have to do is avoid them, save any survivors, and get the hell outta here." Leon reached for the side of his leg as he got a grip on the handle of his magnum. Carlos turned around to pick up something off of the floor that Leon couldn't see. As Carlos bent to one knee, the cold barrel rested on his neck. "Look, I don't know why you let me live this long, but I do know that ALL of Umbrella's employees are untrustworthy. I'd pull the trigger now, but I'll need all of my ammo for bigger things in this city that need to be taken care of." Carlos put his other knee onto the ground, "I have no clue once so ever as to what you are talking about." Leon's anger intensed, "BULL SH*T! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
"Don't move a muscle," a slow moderate toned voice called from behind Leon. Carlos looked back as he sighed in relief. With the gun still at Carlos's neck, Leon slowly turned his head to see who was behind him. In the doorway stood a man in the same uniform as the other Umbrella mercenary. His parted auburn hair was hidden under his dark green hat. "Put the gun down," the man ordered. Leon slowly lowered his gun and it made a thump as it left his hand onto the floor. Carlos pushed off of his knees to a stand. Leon took a step back to let Carlos pass by to his companion. "Mikhail, hero of the day," Carlos sighed as he walked pass Leon. Mikhail took an elastic band out of a pocket hidden deep on the side of his pants, and handed it to Carlos, "Here. Make sure that he doesn't cause anymore trouble." Carlos took a breath as he walked to Leon with the band in his hand. A red dot appeared on Carlos' arm, and slowly worked it's way up to the side of his face. "Carlos look out!" Mikhail screamed as he dove into Carlos, knocking him out of the way. Leon ran to the window of the pertruding laser beam and peered out into the darkness. The faint image of Nicholai appeared as he turned and ran to a fire escape ladder, sliding down the sides of it with his boots. Water splashed as his feet slid off of the ladder, into a puddle. Leon watched as Nicholai ran off into the protective darkness of an alley.   
Shards of glass laid near Mikhail as Carlos ran to the broken window next to Leon, "Did you see what happened?" "Yes," Leon replied. "Who did it?" Leon lowered his head as he looked at the fallen soldier with a pool of blood under his body. "I don't recall his name, but he has the same uniform as you." Carlos smeered, "Tyrell Patrick?" Leon shook his head, "No, it started with an 'N'." "Nicholai?" Carlos said as he looked at Leon with discust, "Yeah, that's the one," Leon said back. Carlos turned around to his fallen comrade. Leon looked to his left and found his gun where he had put it down. The gun's cold handle fell grip into Leon's hand as he put it back into his holster. "Let's go back to the train," Carlos said to Mikhail as he put his arm around his shoulders to help him up. Leon slowly walked past Carlos as he and Mikhail made their way to the back door of the room. A fallen object sounded on the other side of the door to the front as Carlos and Mikhail shut the door to the back. Leon quickly pulled his gun from his side and put his ear to the door to hear muffled words on the other side. "Oh god help me please!" the voice said from the other side. Leon turned the knob, opened the door, and ran in with his gun drawn to a violent scream. A man with yellow, black, and green camoflauge pants and shirt jumped back into a book case as he straggled for his gun. "Wait," Leon said, "I'm not here to hurt you." The man was breathing hard as he stood up. "Who are you and what are you doing in a god forsaken place like this?" Leon scratched his head, "My name is Leon, I'm a police officer here." The man looked around at his surroundings as he answered back, "My name is Brad. I'm from S.T.A.R.S. I've never seen you here before." Leon adjusted his buckle, "This my first day on the job." "STAAAAAAAAARS!" Brad turned pale-white as the word came from outside of the building. "I-I have to g-go." Brad pushed past Leon and ran into the door, holding hid arm as he stopped and turned the door knob. Leon looked in confusion as a familiar set of thumps neared the door, followed by a scream. 


End file.
